


Danganronpa 60: Reunions [DISCONTINUED]

by AtuaPraise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enjoy the death!, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), LOTS OF SPOILERS, M/M, Post-Canon, Virtual Reality, hinata is main character, no old survivors, oh and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtuaPraise/pseuds/AtuaPraise
Summary: As an anniversary of 60 seasons of Danganronpa, our staff have called back your favourite characters from around the globe! Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata and Shuichi Saihara have been reunited with their once-deceased classmates for a killing game bigger and better than ever before. But will the past shatter their Hope? Will Despair claim their souls? Find out in Danganronpa 60: Reunions!See you soon,Team Danganronpa





	1. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note:
> 
> This is my first time posting a fanfic, so sorry if it's terrible.  
> The participants are the killers, victims and protagonists.  
> The main character is Hinata.  
> There will be heavy spoilers for Ultimate Talents, masterminds, plots, and murders from the prevoius games

Walking into the Dining Hall, Hinata was greeted by some of his newfound friends.

On the first table, the majority of Class 1 (Ludenburg, Kuwata and Ogami excluded) chatted happily, assulting plates of bacon and eggs. Enoshima cracked a joke, and the whole table laughed.

On the second table, Chabashira, Koizumi, Yonaga and Nanami huddled together over the latter's console. An electronic jingle sounded and the cnsole was passed to Koizumi, who instantly started mashing buttons.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the centre table, Komaeda and Momota were smiling and snacking on bagels, and on the third and final table, Akamatsu, Naegi and Saihara hunched together, words unheard over class 1's laughter.

Presently, Oma strolled in, hands behind his head, and plonked down next to Momota and Komaeda, helping himslef to their food. Akamatsu waved him over, and Hinata followed.

"Hey there, Hinata! Sit with us!" Akamatsu smiled, before Hinata noticed the perpetual frown plastered on Naegi's face.

"Um, what's wrong?" Hinata frowned, glancing at Saihara, who had a mulling thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, it's... I'm worried about the group's wellbeing. It's a killing game, and everyone seems to be taking it too lightly..." Naegi sighed, and Saihara nodded.

"But no one has reason to kill... yet." Saihara pondered.

"What do you mean, 'yet?'" Hinata questioned.

"It's nothing. Never mind me."

"As if any of our friends would kill each other!" Akamatsu laughed, "I believe in them!"

Hinata zoned out and looked at his classmates. Yonaga had pulled out a pencil and paper, and was happily scribbling portraits of Nanami (who'd fallen asleep). Momota was now yelling at Oma, who polished off Komaeda's bagel, while Komaeda himself was now gone. Amami was sat with Fujisaki, in deep conversation in the corner of the room.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine. But shouldn't we be searching the place? There could be a way out we completely overlooked..." HInata sighed.

"Yeah! That's the spirit! We should all go looking around!" Akamatsu exclaimed, accidentally deafening Saihara in the process.

The four left, with Saihara rubbing his poor ears and Akamatsu jabbering on obliviously.

None of them noticed two despair-ridden sisters glaring right at them.

Or a girl in the corner, hiding tear-stained cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, have a fantabulous day :)


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 2)

Hinata groaned as he slumped against the wall in defeat. Another day of fruitless searching, another day closer to murder, another day closer to doom. Akamatsu and Naegi may stay hopeful and idealistic, but deep down, he and Saihara already knew the truth.

And it was scary.

_There is no way we're all getting out. I'm not believing that agai--[BLANK]_

What the hell just happened? Hinata touched a finger to his dripping forehead, trying to quell rising panic. Since when did he have amnesia? Since when did he just... forget? His memory was impeccable, he had top grades!

Hinata thought carefully. About how some of the Ultimates are familiar. About how he hated the bear for reasons unknown. And about how he suddenly started forgetting things.

 _Maybe I should ask Saihara tommorow._ Hinata slid between the sheets and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

 

(Good morning (>-<))

 

After the Morning Announcement, Hinata drudged to the Dining Hall, cursing himself for another sleepless night. He was expecting his rowdy classmates being... well... them. What he didn't expect was the bear prancing about on the table.

 

Hinata frowned, not even questioning the idiotic machine as he sat by Saihara, who was glaring at the bear. "You okay?" Hinata smiled.

 

"Ah, yes. Monokuma has been talking about an, um, 'very special announcement'" Saihara mumbled, but not before pulling down the brim of his cap.

 

"Now, the killing game has gotten off to a very slow, very boring start! At first I was confused, until I remembered something that is vital to your Killing school life!" the bear giggled, red eye glinting.

 

"And what would that be?" Pekoyama challenged.

 

"It's quite simple, actually. A motive to kill!"

 

"A motive to kill...?" Ludenburg pondered.

 

"And for some of you, it may be quite familiar! If there is no murder in the next two days, each one of you will be slaughtered by my Exisals!" Monokuma cheered happily, he was clearly enjoying the show.

 

Shrieks erupted in the Dining Hall, from Yamada, Maizono and Mioda. Saihara frowned deeper and he and Hinata shared a worrisome look. Meanwhile, Akamatsu looked positively terrified and sat back (for once), and Togami and Momota tried to calm the group.

 

"The bear's already gone" Komaeda sighed, plonking himself next to Hinata, "I hope you know what to do, because trash like me doesn't compare to the intelligence of you Ultimates!"

 

"Riiiight..." Hinata smiled tightly, and extracted himself from Komaeda's tight grip. _What the hell he's got a hold of my arm!_

 

"So I was going to ask yesterday, but I couldn't work up the courage to ask such a symbol of Hope like you... Do you think we should spend some time together? Maybe we could figure something out!" Komaeda grinned, the faint swirls in his eyes unnoticed by Hinata.

 

"Sure, okay." Hinata sighed, trying his hardest to sound enthused. _So... why is the wierd guy asking to spend time with me? I'd much rather be with Naegi and the others._

 

"Great! I'll find you in a bit!" Komaeda replied, almost laughing to himself. He stood and left the table in a single motion.

 

_Nagito Komaeda. I've never seen him before, so why does he scare me? Why does he make me want to grab my friends and hide? Does he feel that way about me, too?_

 

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Saihara questioned, Hinata noticed his eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

 

"Oh, nothing. It's just... I've been having strange feelings lately, like I'm forgetting something." Hinata sighed, "Sorry, I bet it's just me being paranoid."

 

"Wait, seriously? That's been happening to me, too!" Akamatsu gasped, "There's some people here that I don't like, even though we've never met before!" She leaned in, "Shirogane, Amami, Oma too. They're all... suspicious."

 

"I agree. Shinguji and Tojo are increasingly odd, and I keep experiencing sights of two girls who I've never seen before, yet in my memories, I treat them as friends." Saihara's stuttering was completely gone, deep in the excitement of solving a mystery.

 

"Strange. I think we're just being paranoid." Naegi smiled, "Besides, we can think of that once we get out! We can never give up hope!"

 

Akamatsu agreed enthusiastically, while Saihara smiled at the girl, and Hinata leaned back into his chair, wondering about the occurrences.

 

_No point thinking about that now. Memory loss... it can't be that bad. I'm no stranger to it anyway-- [BLANK]_

 

_What was I thinking about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be... best sdr2 boys!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, do have a fantabulous day :)


	3. Chapter 1: Daily Life (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about how late this is! I've been busy with school lately. Anyways, this chapter is based on the free time event in sdr2.

"I can't believe such an amazing person would want to hang out with someone like me! I am absolutely flattered!" Komaeda rambled.

Hinata smiled tightly, diverting his eyes from Komaeda's ever-cheerful face and unruly mop of hair. He let his mind wander as Komaeda's self-loathing continue, still confused as to why he would agree to hang out with the other.

"Did you say you don't know your ultimate talent? Hinata?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's right. Odd, isn't it? I shouldn't be able to forget something like that, should I?" Hinata sighed.

"It is strange. Oh! Maybe I could help you remember!" Komaeda grinned happily, "After all, it must have been amazing if you were enrolled in Hope's Peak."

"A talent that suits me..."

"Oh! What about the Ultimate Serenity? That talent would be amazing, much better than luck!"

_Serenity...?_

"Where did you get something like that from? Is that even a talent in the first place?" Hinata frowned.

"The ability to bring serenity to others surely would be amazing. I think it suits you very well, with how you and the others took charge so calmly. What else..."

Hinata continued racking his brain as he sat down in the 4th floor music room, taking in the grand piano, that he could envision Akamatsu playing sweet melodies at quite vividly. That was when the chair tipped backwards and he almost crashed to the floor, if not for Komaeda's reflexes.

"Right now, you look like the Ultimate Clumsy Student" he chuckled, as Hinata frowned, although he was trying valiantly to stop giggles from bubbling out of his mouth.

"Considering how I forgot my ultimate talent, that might be fairly accurate" Hinata groaned, rubbing his now sore elbow.

"If we're going down that line... How about the Ultimate Scatterbrain?"

"Sc-Scatterbrain!? I don't want a talent like that!"

"I'm only joking... How about the Ultimate Spiky Hair?" Komaeda laughed.

Hinata was going to point out the irony in that statement, when he realised how light his heart was. As if it was floating.

_Was that his plan all along...? He must care for me if that's true. I suppose I'm just being paranoid then. There's no way someone so nice could have been so evil, and could have made feel as scared as I was before._

"Thank you, Komaeda. You've really cheered me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 14 kudos what is this sorcery. And if you have any one-shot ideas please tell me! I do anything (yes, even nsfw).
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, do have a fantabulous day :)


	4. Chapter 1: Daily Life (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Proof-read by me at like, two in the morning. So yeah. Probably crap.

"Hey Hinata-chan!!!" Oma chirped.

"Hello, Oma-kun."

Hinata's eyes flicked over the little leader, taking in his childish appearance for the first time. Obviously, he knew the innocence he feigned was not the truth, if the boy's "it's a lie!" games were anything to go by. He noticed the sparkle in his eyes, the cheerful smile and the everlasting peppiness.

Oh, and the galaxy-print jacket covering him like a cloak.

"You little shit! Give me my jacket back you fucking pr-" A purple blur swerved into the dormitories, expelling profanities that would make Iruma proud.

"Neeheehee~ Or what?" A dramatic gasp, "Are you gonna rough me up? Is that why you were chasing me to your room? WAAAAAAH!! Hinata-chan, Momota-chan is being mean to meeee!"

"I really need to get going, Oma-kun... I promised Naegi-chan I'd meet everyone at the dining hall." Hinata tried to extract himself from the supreme leader's hold.

Momota snatched his coat and draped it around his shoulders, ( _who the fuck wears a jacket like tha-_ ) before turning to the confused boy and sending him a grin that left him reeling.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was heading to the dining hall as well. We could head of together...?" Hinata voiced an agreement and they turned to leave, but (obviously) Oma popped in between them and started rambling about random subjects: about his secret evil organisation, his new best friend komaeda, and an interloper in his evil schemes.

Hinata and Momota paid no attention, much to the smaller boy's annoyance. They sat in the dining hall together & tried to ignore the ruckus in vain. Tojo wandered from table to table, before making a beeline for the kitchen, returning with arms of food to decorate the tables.

Naegi set himself down next to Hinata, a slightly aggravated look thrown at Hinata. "You said you were going to meet with us!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Well, never mind. Is Shirogane-san here? I haven't seen her."

"Nah, I haven't. She looked a little down, last time I saw her." Momota frowned, "Perhaps she didn't want to be around anyone for now."

*ding dong bing bong*

"The time limit will end in 5 minutes. Time to say goo--"

All of a sudden, the light fled from the dining hall. As Hinata stood abruptly, he felt Oma cling to him like a monkey and heard Momota's unsteady breathing. A few bodies brushed against him, fingers fleeing across his back like icy tendrils.

"W-What is this?"

"Waaaaah! Amami-niichan where are youuuuuu!?"

"Everyone calm down!"

"*yawn* what's going on?"

"Ow! Watch it...!"

"Hey, degenerate! Turn the lights back on!"

"Oh, this is a mysterious miracle! Atua is saving us!"

And just as was requested, the lights were on. And the only one missing from the party, the only one that couldn't be found that day was now sprawled across the floor.

Hot pink puddled at her head, soaking the side of her thick, blue hair. Her face was twisted into the most heart-wrenching expression to be seen. A shot put ball lay innocently by her arm.

...

...

 

Akamatsu stared at the body with a look of sheer terror on her face. Her death grip on Saihara's arm never faltered whilst letting out the most primal scream Hinata had ever heard. Hinata closed his eyes, opened them, then closed them again. He couldn't help the feeling of overwhelming despair that he succumbed too, as did most of those around him. Tears blurred his vision because of one thought. One thought that would plague him for the rest of his time in that hell.

_I failed her. I failed them all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So oumota. Oumota... yeah.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, do have a fantabulous day! :)


	5. Chapter 1: deadly life (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend tags along, a lead is made, and tears are forgone.

*ding dong dong ding*

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the dining hall!"

Monokuma popped up from under the table and glanced at his terrified students. His red eye glinted dangerously, Shirogane's grizzly image reflected back into Hinata's eyes.

Ludenberg covered her mouth, sharing a look with Angie and Pekoyama. Amami turned a shade white and started hyperventilating, Saihara noticed this and tried to move over to him, only to have Akamatsu bury her head into him and sob.

"Well then, I was honestly getting a bit worried there! You guys really do like keeping me on the edge of my seat, huh?"

You fucktard! This was you, wasn't it, bear!?" Iruma shrieked.

"Had to be the pretty girl, didn't it?" Hanumura sighed from the doorway into the kitchen, Tojo looking on in badly concealed worry.

"Puhuhuhu... Of course it wasn't me! The killing game has begun!"

"...What?"

"You heard me, Hoshi! And now it's time for you to investigate! If you don't find out who the culprit is in the upcoming class trial, every single one of you - except for the blackened - will be executed! Oh, and don't think you can get away from me, it's impossible to be away from the bear!"

The teens were silent, as if mutually accepting this as the inescapable truth.

"With that said, I will now be giving you the very first.... Monokuma File! With this, the basic fundamentals of the case have already been given! Now, get ready for the drama, the action, the impending heartbreak! You have exactly two hours before the class trial starts! Happy hunting!"

Monokuma left them dumbfounded and heartbroken, and at a loss as to what to do.

"Well, you heard the bear! Hop to it!" Oma giggled, digging his Monopad out from his jacket.

"Gonta no can do this! Even if it only choice, Gonta refuse to accept this! Can not investigate Shirogane-san's body!" Gonta' hulking form shook as he sobbed.

"I... I don't think we have a choice, Gonta-san," Maizono whispered.

"I've seen this before," Akamatsu mumbled.

Saihara turned white, "Y-You have?"

"Geez," Momota huffed, "Didn't anyone hear me?"

"Yes, we just don't like you," the little leader fired.

"We should get this over with. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. I bet it was a mistake. So let's work together! We can get through this!"

The whole of the group looked at him, panic and hope and despair flitting through their expressions, before a silent truce was declared, at least until the class trial in two hours time. Hinata calmed his nerves as best as he could as he tried not to let the image of Shirogane's body get to him.

_This is it. We had to find out the killer. The lives of all my friends depend on it. I'll help. In the name of Shirogane, I will find out her killer!_

*investigation START!*

_I suppose the best place to start would be the Monokuma File._

The victim is Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer. The body was discovered in the Dining Hall at 9:52 PM. The body shows a strong blow to the back of the head. No internal injuries, such as poison, have been detected.

~Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File 01~

"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on the bodies, to make sure the crime scene isn't perpetrated by either Monokuma or the supposed killer?" Ogami suggested, "I will volunteer to fill this role."

"I'll do it too, it'll save me from having to run around the *yawn* school..." Nanami volunteered.

"Hey! Ibuki had great idea! Ibuki thinks Tsumuki-san should have a look at Shirogane-san! Tsumuki-san is Ultimate Nurse!"

"Eek! Well... Um... I think that, I could do that. I mean... I'm okay with blood and everything so..."

_I should probably look at Shirogane-san's body too._

_The body isn't too bad, I guess. It could be worse. Wait a minute... isn't she supposed to ha--_

"What are you doing, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda smiled warmly.

"Oh, um... if we're investigating a murder, I thought the best place to start would be the body."

"Wouldn't it be easier to work together? This despair... we have to work together to defeat it! Hope will prevail, as it has done before."

"Working together would be nice." I'm too scared to do this on my own. He didn't say.

Tsumuki was on her knees, cautiously prodding at Shirogane's bleeding head. Hinata felt the sudden urge to touch the dead girl's hand, and then cocked his head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda frowned.

"Her hand... it's stone cold."

"But if she died when the lights were off... she would still be warm." Hinata suppressed a shudder. "Because she has been dead for only a matter of minutes."

Hinata gazed at Shirogane's face, her expression of pure, unadulterated fear. Did she know the killer was coming?

"There is something wrong." Kiibo remarked from behind.

"Did you only just notice that Shirogane-chan is dead? Geez, looks like robots are dumb and emotionless!" Oma giggled as he left with Ludenburg and Kuwata.

Kiibo's face tinted red and his collar covered his face, but Hinata was already on it. "What did you notice, Kiibo-kun?"

"Doesn't Shirogane-San wear glasses?"

_Huh. Kiibo-kun is right. Where are her glasses? I've never seen her without them, she must need them to see._

~Truth Bullet Added: Observations of the Body~

Hinata moved away from the body and over to a group of people at the furthest table. Amami and Akamatsu were set down on the chairs, Fujisaki with the former and Saihara with the latter. Nidai, Gokuhara and Nanami were whispering amongst themselves.

"Hello, what are you all talking about?"

"*Yawn* Hinata-san... you're good at this so you should hear about this." Nanami pulled up her hood, looking like she was preparing to pry her eyes open. "Nidai-kun thinks it's important."

"Yes! Gonta found something that Gonta thinks is important to case!"

"What would that be?" Komaeda perched on top of the table.

"This morning, Gonta looking for book about spiders in library on next floor. Find Shirogane-san's glasses on floor. Kept them in pocket to give back. But now... Gonta can't..."

He held out a dainty pair of glasses in his large palm, looking like he was desperately trying to hold back tears. Hinata took the glasses and twirled then around his hands.

"They make me feel sleepy..."

"Everything makes you feel sleepy, Nanami!"

A break in the left lens was threatening to shatter the spectacles, so he lay them back in Gonta's hand. But in doing so... he caught a strong whiff of... something... sweet?

"Well Hinata-San, I think we know where to go next!" Komaeda smiled happily. How can he feel so happy in all this despair?

They hurried on, towards the library, intent on finding the culprit.

They were unaware that the world was watching them.

And that their friend was watching with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who killed the weaboo? I have dropped a *lot* of hints. I would love to see what I think!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, do have a famtabulous day! :)


	6. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is sweet. Or rather, it would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some foreshadow.

"I'm very sorry, @;&!;@:!;&, but we had to do this."

 

"Honestly, this is the worst staff so far! First the memory lapses, now this."

 

"@;&!;@:!;& This was the only way to create such a l--"

 

"I know, I know. If you needed more time you should have told me. But there is no reason that you should have done this!"

 

":@,!££/&.£/&& informed us that we needed your help in this."

 

"Fine. But this will not happen again."

 

"Understood."

 

The figure turned away. "Oh Hinata, you will pay. And we'll make them watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'll update soon I swear. So what the heck is this?
> 
> Anyways comments and kudos are appreciated, have a safe and fantabulous day!


	7. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are connecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in 24 hours? After a month of disappearance? What is this!? I think I accidentally wrote Koizumi like Lucy from Fairy Tail. Meh, fits.

"Seems pretty normal to me."

 

"Yeah, you're right." Hinata sighed. "It just looks like it did when I came in here yesterday."

 

_That can't be right though. This place can't be the same. If she died this morning, then there must be a sign of it somewhere._

 

Chabashira and Yonaga moved into the library, bantering about the potential suspects.

 

"Did you see Owada-san? That degenerate could easily kill a defenceless girl!"

 

"Did you see Amami-kun's reaction? That might be guilt catching up to him!"

 

Chabashira suddenly stopped short. "Hinata-san, Komaeda-san, did you catch them this time?"

 

Komaeda cocked his head. "What do you mean, Chabashira-san?"

 

She blinked, as if her train of thought was derailed. "I... don't know."

 

"Nyahahaha! Perhaps this a prophecy from the great Atua! What a strange prediction!"

 

"Atua is so cool, Angie-san!"

 

Chabashira smiled and turned to Angie, but her eyes seemed to linger in the corner for a moment too long. Hinata suddenly realised that not just the class reps are having memory lapses.

 

He moved over to the corner, and spotted the tiniest spot of red (pink? Pink.) in the corner. He kneeled down to inspect it and Komaeda rested a finger on it.

 

"It's dry." He murmured.

 

_That smell. It smells sweet. What is it?_

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Blood in the Library~

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Strange Smell~

 

"Komaeda-kun, who arranged the meeting at the dining hall?" Hinata questioned.

 

"Well... I think it was... Maizono-san. Why would you ask me?" Komaeda smiled.

 

Ignoring yet another helping of self loathing in that sentence, he shrugged his shoulders. "I just assumed that you would know, and you did."

 

"Wow, you're right! As expected of the Ulti-- um... an Ultimate student! But that's besides the point I was going to make. I need to go and check the labs upstairs for something important."

 

Komaeda? Voicing an opinion? Hinata almost laughed at such dry humour. "Ah, that would be a good idea. I need to check one or two things myself."

 

_I need to find Maizono-San and ask her a few things. I should look at the kitchen for other exits, because of Hanumura-kun and Tojo-San. I should also look in Shirogane-san's room._

 

The interrogation of Maizono left Hinata puzzled, as the only  
one who was absent when the lights were off was Shirogane, and she couldn't have hit herself in the head. Apparently everyone trickled into the room slowly in the 2 hour period, and the last people she saw entering were Ikusaba, Nanami and Saihara. 

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Maizono's account~

 

The kitchen was larger than he expected, seemingly infinite stocks of healthy food and an island in the middle full of half-finished dishes, courtesy of Tojo and Hanumura. Just to be safe, Hinata searched among the piles of food and the large amount of pots and pans for something resembling the shot put ball. Nothing.

 

On his way out of the finding hall, he found Tsumuki was seemingly finished with her examination.

 

He walked over. "Did you find anything, Tsumuki-San?"

 

"Eeeep!! Oh, it's you, Hinata-kun. Only you."

 

_Only me!?_ "Haha, sorry for startling you! Did you find anything out about the um... er... head wound?"

 

"Well, everything seems to match up to the Monokuma File. The gash in her head doesn't match up to the circumference of the shot put ball. It was done with something cylinder-like."

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Tsumuki's Account~

 

"Thank you Tsumuki-San. You've helped me greatly."

 

_Now to check Shirogane-san's room._

 

Upon climbing the steps to the third floor of the dorms, he already saw Koizumi trying to persuade the bear to let her in. As he got within earshot, he only heard the tail end of the conversation.

 

"Gee, thanks for your cooperation."

 

"Puhuhu... you're very welcome."

 

"That was sarcasm, bear!"

 

Being careful not to touch their headmaster, as that would most likely result in a painful death, Koizumi swung Shirogane's door open, and Hinata ran to catch up before she took the evidence for herself.

 

"Oh, Hinata-San."

 

_Hello to you too!_ "Hello Koizumi-San. I suppose we both had the same frame of mind, huh?"

 

"Well, I dunno what corner you've been hiding in, but the body obviously shows there was a strong motive behind this. We can't check the culprit's room because we don't know who they are, there must be evidence in here! God, you should stop making the girl do all the work for you!"

 

"I didn't mean too!"

 

"Look, I'll check in the bathroom, you check in here."

 

Koizumi slammed the door shut behind her, and Hinata started rifling through the drawers. He should have felt guilty for going through a dead person's things, but he realised guilt had left him in an attempt to survive and exact revenge against the culprit.

 

Just as he was about to give up the search, he noticed something under ten bed. It was close to the edge, it must have been kicked under. He grabbed it and pulled it out. A... torch...? It was darkly coloured, with a mess of wires coating it like a mesh. He found the switch and pressed it, but it didn't light up. Strange.

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Shirogane's Torch~

 

Koizumi, apparently, didn't find anything of interest. She refused to acknowledge the torch, and pinned it as a trinket of sorts for Shirogane's cosplay.

 

On the second floor of the dorms, he spied Komaeda coming up the stairs. "Knew I'd find you in her room." Komaeda smiled "Did you find anything useful?"

 

Hinata recounted the kitchen, Tsumuki's autopsy, Maizono's Account and the odd torch. Komaeda listened through all this, nodding at the parts that particularly caught his attention.

 

Komaeda in turn recounted that he found a bloodied tarp in storage room behind the art room, and found an unlabelled bottle half empty in the chemistry lab.

 

"I think what Tsumuki-San was referring to was the hammers in the art room."

 

"Maybe..."

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Storage Room~

 

~Truth Bullet Added: Bottle in the Chemistry Lab~

 

*ding ding bing bong*

 

"Puhu... puhuhuhu... it's time for the class trial to begin! Everyone meet at the red door on the first floor of the academy!"

 

It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Might finally finish the first chapter. Did I tell you oumota? Because Oumota... yeah. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, do have a safe and fantabulous day!


	8. Chapter 1: Truth Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For your convenience.

Monokuma File 01

The victim is Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer. The body was discovered in the Dining Hall at 9:52 PM. The body shows a strong blow to the back of the head. No internal injuries, such as poison, have been detected.

Observations of the Body

The blood has made a large pool around the victim's head. Her face has a horrible expression, filled of fear and sadness. Her glasses are missing, though it is unclear wether she was wearing them at all today.

Glasses

The victim's glasses were found in the library this morning by Gonta Gokuhara. One lens had a crack down the middle, and a very small fleck of blood was found on one of the legs.

Blood in the Library

A very small patch of blood was found in the corner of the library. One of the edges appears to have been swiped, due to the unnatural angle.

Strange Smell

An odd smell was found in both the library and on Shirogane's glasses. It is strangely sweet and unrecognisable.

Maizono's Account

The only one who was absent when the lights were off was Shirogane. Apparently everyone trickled into the room slowly in the 2 hour period, and the last people she saw entering were Ikusaba, Nanami and Saihara. Hanumura and Tojo arrived first, along with Maizono herself.

Tsumuki's Account

According to the autopsy performed by Tsumuki, the death was not caused by the shot put ball at the scene of the crime, but rather by something cylinder-like. As she is the Ultimate Nurse, it is highly unlikely that she has made a mistake.

Shirogane's Torch

An odd Torch was found under Shirogane's bed, presumably kicked under. It is covered in wires and doesn't work.

Bottle in the Chem Lab

A bottle was found in the chem lab by Komaeda, it was half full and the label apparently had been ripped off.

Storage Room

A tarp was found in the storage room with bloodstains on it. The hammers hanging on the far wall, in Komaeda's opinion, are important to the case.


End file.
